marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Douglas (Earth-616)
; formerly , , of the Phalanx | Relatives = Yvette Steckley Douglas (wife, deceased), Heather Douglas (aka Moondragon, daughter), Pamela Douglas (aka Sundragon, niece), Cammille Benally (foster daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the Known Universe; Formerly Monster Isle and Titan | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Height2 = 7'4" (Most powerful form); 5'9" (as Arthur Douglas) | Weight = 680 lbs | Weight2 = 1,050 lbs (Most powerful form); 161 lbs. (as Arthur Douglas) | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (BlueCategory:Blue Eyes as Arthur Douglas) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Category:Brown HairBrown as Arthur Douglas) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Red tattoos | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Bounty Hunter; Agent of Kronos; Former real estate agent | Education = | Origin = artificial body created by Mentor | PlaceOfBirth = Burbank, California | Creators = Jim Starlin; Mike Friedrich | First = Iron Man #55 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Real estate agent Arthur Douglas, his wife Yvette, and daughter Heather, were driving across the Mojave Desert from Las Vegas to Los Angeles when a spaceship carrying the mad Titan named Thanos passed overhead on a surveillance mission to Earth. Wishing to keep his existence a secret, Thanos destroyed the automobile in case its passengers had seen his ship, and then landed to make certain they were dead. Satisfied that they were, Thanos left. Unknown to the Titan, his father Mentor had been monitoring his activities on Earth to examine his son's latest handiwork. Mentor discovered that Heather Douglas was still alive, and took her back to Titan to be raised. She later returned to Earth as Moondragon. Destroy Thanos Mentor determined that the threat of his son Thanos could no longer be ignored and wanted to create a being of sufficient power to defeat Thanos. Enlisting the aid of his father Kronos, who millennia before had become a discorporate wraith, Mentor had Kronos seize the astral form (living consciousness) of Arthur Douglas before it had completely fled from Douglas's body. Kronos and Mentor then fashioned a humanoid body from the Earth's soil, granted it superhuman powers, and cast Douglas' spirit inside it. Thus they created the being who would become known as Drax the Destroyer. Mentor blocked all of Drax's memories of his old life, instilling in him monomaniacal hate for Thanos. For years, Drax served as Thanos' nemesis, thwarting certain of the Titanian's plans, but never crushing Thanos himself. One particular battle between them led Drax to befriend Iron Man of Earth. An ally that he would come into contact with various times over the next few years. Later, Drax battled Thanos in order to stop him from obtaining the Cosmic Cube. He lost to Thanos, and went to the Avengers for help. Finally, in Thanos' campaign to possess the Cosmic Cube, Drax, in the company of the Avengers, Captain Mar Vell, and Moondragon, saw Thanos destroyed. Suddenly lacking a reason for existence, Drax wandered space in grim contemplation. A couple of months later, while releasing his anger out on a nearby planet, Drax crossed paths with Captain Marvel. Enraged at Mar-Vell for destroying Thanos himself, Drax battled Captain Marvel until a mental construct of Rick Jones gave him the location of the newly resurrected Thanos. Once again on a campaign to destroy Thanos, Drax attacked Gamora, an assistant of Thanos at the time, by destroying her spaceship. Gamora escaped, and it was unclear what happened to Drax immediately afterwards, for he was not present when the Avengers, Captain Marvel, Moondragon, Adam Warlock, Spider-Man, and the Thing defeated Thanos when he tried to snuff out the stars using the six Soul Gems. Travelling through space, Drax came across a space station. He did not sense any life forms on board, but he entered the space station to investigate for clues on Thanos' location. Drax found Thanos, whose body was now turned into solid granite by Adam Warlock. Drax had felt like he had lost all purpose in life once again, for Thanos was once again slayed. Enraged, he quickly assumed that it was Captain Marvel who had slain Thanos. Drax travelled to Earth, and attacked Captain Marvel. The battle carried on for awhile, neither party giving up, but it finally ended when the human personifcation of ISAAC, the network computer which controls/governs over Titan, came to them requesting aid to save Titan from Thanos' remaining forces. Captain Marvel and Drax accepted the request, and traveled to Saturn. On the way to Titan, Drax reiterated his plans of destroying Captain Marvel after this problem on Titan was resolved.Mere moments after arriving in Titan, Drax and Captain Marvel came across Starfox and Mentor being attacked by giant spiders. They rescued the two, and went off to save the others, passing through a system of underground tunnels, by Mentor's request. Being cosmically aware and having noticed something suspicious, Captain Marvel then accused Eros of being an impostor. To Drax's surprise, both Eros and Mentor were impostors, leading them to the domain of Gaea, the earth god. They let the two impostors free, and made their way through the tunnels, arriving at Gaea's lair. Gaea's forces attacked Drax and Mar-Vell, but they managed to overcome them. Defeated, Gaea told Drax and Mar-Vell ISAAC's plan to continue Thanos' schemes. Afterwhich, Drax made a pile of rubble fall on Gaea. Drax and Mar-Vell wandered through the caves, and eventually made it outside, where they met Dionysus, god of wine. Dionysus invited them to have a drink. Drax drank some, and then he was knocked out for the wine was drugged. He woke up a few hours later with Mar-Vell at his side, about to be eaten by huge snakes. They fought of the snakes, but Drax was knocked unconscious again. Drax woke up a few moments later, and Mar-Vell told them that Elysius, the one ISAAC had sent to kill them, had a change of heart, and decided to help them. They took a flying pirate ship to get to ISAAC quicker. They arrived in ISAAC's lair in a couple of hours, and after many obstacles and many of ISAAC's forces, the three managed to defeat ISAAC. However, the battle was not won, for ISAAC had the power to shut off the air supply of Titan, and ISAAC had sent his right hand man, Stellarax, to Earth. Captain Marvel and Drax made the decision to return to Earth first, and then save Titan later. They decided to attack on multiple fronts, Drax would attack Stellarax's spaceship, and Captain Marvel would attack Stellarax himself down on the surface. While attacking Stellarax's spaceship, Drax came across Rick Jones and his girlfriend, and rescued them from captivity. They saved Earth in the end, and made their way back to Titan to save it from ISAAC. They made it back to Titan, and even though they faced trouble on Saturn's rings, they managed to get through to face ISAAC and his forces yet again. During the battle, Captain Marvel nearly gave his life defending Drax, and so this prompted Drax to decide not to destroy Captain Marvel anymore. In the end, Captain Marvel saved the day, and the two were celebrated as heroes. Drax decided to travel the stars, and think about how he could be a "creator" instead of a destroyer. Moondragon After travelling the stars for a couple of weeks, Drax still hadn't found a purpose for his life. He felt grim, so when he came across a group of creatures that threatened to destroy him if he didn't leave them alone, Drax attacked them, in hopes that they may kill him. On the contrary, the group of creatures sacrificed one of their own to save the collective, by attaching themselves to Drax's head. Drax's daughter, Moondragon, sensed this from her own spaceship, so she went to his location to find Drax unconscious. With no knowledge of the situation, she decided to go to her friends at the Avengers Mansion. However, only Thor was there at the moment. While they were deciding what to do with him, Drax woke up. Confused, he attacked Thor and Moondragon, but Thor striked Drax with lightning, which made the creature detach itself from Drax's head. Aftewards, Drax and Moondragon decided to travel through space together, and return the creature back to its collective. Later, the two came upon the planet Ba Banis, a world of humanoid aliens caught in a vast civil war. Moondragon decided to used her mental powers to quell the conflict and then decided to set herself up as the world's goddess. Drax recognized that her ambitions were ignoble and so sent their ship to Earth with a holographic distress message. The Avengers responded and discovered Moondragon's world of mentally enforced tranquility. Freed by the Avengers from his daughter's mental domination, Drax advanced toward her, seeking to end her menace. In order to stop him, Moondragon mentally forced Drax's life essence to vacate his artificial body. Later, after subduing Moondragon and returning to Earth, the Avengers placed Drax's body inside Sensia and sent it into space programmed to self destruct. Without Drax's spirit inside it, Drax's body was destroyed when the Sensia exploded. Resurrection Several years later, when Thanos was resurrected by Mistress Death, Kronos chose to re-animate the Destroyer as well to again combat his mad grandson, and granted him with even greater physical power. However, Titan's God did not take the means of Drax's death into account, and the Destroyer's mind retained the damage done by Moondragon. Despite this setback, following Thanos' defeat and the subsequent breakup of the Infinity Gauntlet, Drax was chosen by Adam Warlock to safeguard the Power Gem as part of the Infinity Watch. Eventually, due to internal strife, the Watch fragmented and went their separate ways. Afterwards, Drax returned to Titan with Moondragon, who successfully petitioned Kronos to restore Drax's mind to its former acuity, at the cost of some physical power. Thus, Drax was restored to his original condition. A short time later, Drax was accused of the murder of Elysius and several other individuals. Warlock, along with Gamora, Pip, and Genis, tracked Drax down and subdued him in time to find that the real culprit was the re-animated corpse of the original Captain Marvel. Using his soul-gem, Warlock traced the being controlling the corpse, a creature within the Negative Zone known as Syphon who was using the Nega-Bands as a conduit. Felled by a backlash of psychic energy, Warlock was unable to stop the transfer of the Nega-Bands to the unconscious Drax, who flew off into space. Warlock then gathered his allies and pursued Drax, finding that Syphon was using Drax and the bands to rip a portal into the Negative Zone, a portal which threatened the structure of the Universe. Summoning all of his strength, Warlock yanked Drax free and removed the Nega-Bands, causing the portal to shrink. But, before the portal could completely close, Syphon yanked Warlock into the negative zone, and in front of the audience of Blastaar and Annihilus, Syphon took Warlocks gem, and used it to re-open the portal. Warlock recovered, and fought back, but without his soul-gem he had little chance of subduing both Blastarr and Annihilus before Syphon was successful. Fortunately, Drax arrived with Pip, Gamora, and Genis (who was once more possessor of the Nega-Bands) in tow. As his friends fought on, Warlock went on to damage Syphon's conqueror wheel, thus closing the portal once more. Syphon attempted to use the soul-gem to kill Warlock, but found his attack turned upon his own soul. He fought back long enough to flee his own body. Warlock again claimed the gem, and along with Drax and his other companions, returned to their Universe. Drax's condition began to revert. His mass and strength climbed back to previous levels, and his mind became clouded once more. Finally, he sought out Moondragon, which led to an altercation with Genis-Vell, son of Mar-Vell and the new Captain Marvel. In the course of this struggle, Drax was transported to the microverse with Genis, where he found acceptance and happiness on the planet K'ai and remained for some time. Earth Fall Drax was later seen on a prison ship with Paibok, Lunatik, and the Blood Brothers after being accused of murdering 200,000 Skrulls. They were being transported to an intergalactic prison when the ship crashed on Earth under mysterious circumstances and some prisoners, including Drax, escape. For unknown reasons, Drax's intelligence sometimes changed from somewhat intelligent to quite dumb. While on Earth and at a low-point of intelligence, he wandered through Alaska and confused a young girl named Cammi for his daughter. As he slowly wandered through the country side, he encounters Paibok yet again. Paibok ruthlessly murdered him, yet Drax emerged with a new, slightly smaller body and with a higher intelligence. This "new" Drax killed Lunatik and one of the Blood Brothers. After Drax saved the town from his fellow prisoners, he and Cammi were taken onto another working prison ship. Annihilation Surviving Annihilus' attack on the intergalactic prison known as the Kyln, Drax and Cammi teamed up with the last member of the Xandarian Nova Corps, Richard Rider. Together they fought against the advancing Annihilation Wave. Drax taught Nova the power of concentration so that he might contain the entire Nova force. Moreover, Nova asked Drax to teach him an important lesson: How to destroy. During a doomed battle between the Annihilation Wave and the United Front on Daedalus 5, Drax stayed behind to fight off the invaders while Nova and the rest of the group (including Cammi) finished the evacuation. Drax fought his way to one of the Annihilation Wave's ships in his quest for Thanos. He found the Titan attempting to release Galactus from his prison on Annihilus' mother ship. Before Thanos could release Galactus using his unique energy signature, Drax broke through Thanos' defensive shield and punched a hole through the Titan's chest. Drax then realized that they could "trick" the security system into shutting off by using the Silver Surfer, which succeeded. Once Galactus was freed, he teleported Moondragon and Drax to a far-off planet to spare them from his wrath on the Annihilation Wave. Afterwards, Moondragon said Drax just "disappeared", heavily implying she was covering for him. Annihilation Conquest After the events of the Annihilation war, the Kree empire was invaded and cut off from the rest of the universe by the Phalanx, led by Ultron. Drax was hunted down and captured by former allies Gamora and Richard Rider, who were assimilated into the Phalanx by the transmode virus. Drax was likewise infected with the same virus and was dispatched to hunt down Nova, along with Gamora, after Rider regained control of his mind thanks to the Nova force inside him. The pair tracked Nova all the way back to the Phalanx's home world of Kvch where they are all cured of the virus by the Technarch mutant Warlock and his ward Tyro. Armed with the knowledge of how to beat the Phalanx and cure the virus, Nova, Gamora, Drax, Warlock, and Tyro breached the barrier surrounding the Kree empire and assisted a recently resurrected Adam Warlock and the new Quasar (Phyla-Vell) in destroying Ultron. Drax became a member of the newly formed Guardians of the Galaxy, led by Star-Lord and served alongside such characters as Phyla-Vell, Adam Warlock, Rocket Raccoon, and Gamora. He was one of the team's more grim and solitary figures, but was a force of destruction which bailed them out of many predicaments in the team's first few missions. War of Kings Drax with Quasar were looking for Cammi when they learned that Heather was alive. Then, they went to Mentor for help, but Mentor tried to kill them and sent them to Oblivion. There they met Maelstrom who brought them to the Dragon of the Moon. He betrayed them when he took control of Quantum Bands and fed Phyla-Vell to the Dragon. Shortly after, Quasar arrived giving Drax time to cut off Maelstrom's hands. After a victory against the Maelstrom and the Dragon they headed back to Titan with Moondragon. After celebrating with the team, Drax was sent alongside Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Major Victory and Adam Warlock to the Shi'ar Empire to find Emperor Vulcan and negotiate about the upcoming war with the Kree. In return, the Guardians would help them to free Lilandra. They returned and counter-attacked the Imperial Guard out of nowhere. Drax with the rest of the team was there when Peter Quill send a message through the time-space. After that Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Major Victory and Phyla-Vell were teleported to Attilan and engaged the Inhumans until a space squid emerged from the fault, attacking the city. Drax went to defend the city until Adam Warlock came to stop the fault and ended up becoming Magus and ruler of the Universal Church of Truth. The Guardians engaged in a long battle against this organization that ended with the resurrection of Thanos. The Thanos Imperative Drax wanted to kill Thanos even though the Guardians were collaborating with him in order to stop the Cancerverse's invasion. After a failed attempt to kill Thanos, Drax was murdered by the Mad Titan. Return Inexplicably, Drax was revealed to be alive and back in the Guardians. After helping the Avengers and the Elders of the Universe stop Thanos from conquering Earth , Iron Man decided to join the team, equipped with a new space suit. After J'son of Spartax told Peter Quill that Earth was off limits to everyone in the galaxy, a law put in place by a council of galactic leaders, Quill immediately knew something fishy was going on. He and the Guardians went to go check it out only to find a Badoon ship attacking Earth. They managed to drive them off but not without crash landing on the planet below, which badly injured Drax. They were all arrested by the order of J'son of Spartax for going to Earth, all except Groot who, because of the battle, was only a small twig and was not found by the guards. | Powers = Drax possesses a number of superhuman attributes that have varied over the years. Current Powers: *'Superhuman Strength:' Drax is superhumanly strong, though his strength is currently only a fraction of what it once was in his most powerful form. At his peak, Drax can currently lift around 50 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Drax superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with his strength, his stamina is currently considerably lower than it once was. He can exert himself physical for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Drax's body is harder and much more resistant to physical injury than a normal human body, though his physical resistance is much lower than before. He can still withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. Drax can withstand the rigors of surviving in a vacuum practically indefinitely and requires practically no food, water, or oxygen in order to survive. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' In spite of his great physical resilience, it is possible for Drax to be injured. However, his physiology possesses the ability to heal injuries that would otherwise be fatal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. The limits of his accelerated healing is unknown. For instance, it isn't known if he can regrow limbs or regenerate missing organs, or regenerate tissue that's been completely destroyed. *'Superhuman Senses:' Drax has proven to have a superhuman olfactory senses. During the Annihilation event he is able to determine that Nova is a human like Cammi by sheer smell alone. Drax has also used this ability to recognize when weapons are about to be discharged in his area. He is asked if this acute sense has picked up any of the cloaked Skrulls . *'Aura:' During the "Annihilation" event, Drax displayed the ability to generate a type of form fitting "aura" around his body. The precise nature of this aura, or whatever it actually is, is unknown. While surrounded by this aura, Drax was able to punch through Thanos' chest and rip out his heart. It is possible that the aura can at least temporarily increase his physical strength to levels at least approaching his former level of strength. Since he only generated this aura while in close proximity to Thanos, it is also possible that he can only generate this aura when Thanos is near since Drax was originally created to destroy Thanos to begin with. *'Cosmic Awareness:' He possesses a low-level form of cosmic awareness that allows him to track Thanos. Former Powers: Drax possessed many of the same abilities in earlier incarnations, though they were considerably higher than those of the incarnation his spirit currently inhabits. *'Superhuman Strength:' Upon his initial creation, Drax possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift approximately 40 tons. Following his first death, and subsequent rebirth, his strength was increased to the point of being able to lift at least 100 tons. However, upon gaining possession if the Infinity Gem of Power, Drax gained almost limitless physical strength. Even after relinquishing the gem, his body had spent so much time absorbing the energy of the gem that his natural level of strength was increased to the point that he could still lift well over 100 tons without it. *'Superhuman Speed:' In spite of his great muscular bulk, Drax could run and move at speeds that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Flight:' Drax was once capable of propelling himself through the air at tremendous speeds. He spent most of his time within space, however, and could achieve a maximum speed that was only slightly less than the Speed of Light. While within the atmosphere of a planet, Drax flew at vastly slower speeds so as not to cause planetary and atmospheric damage. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Since the Power Gem increased Drax's strength, the overall efficiency of his musculature was increased as well. As a result, his body produced vastly less fatigue toxins than that of a human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Drax's body was highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He could withstand all the same physical rigors as his current form, though to a far greater degree. He could also survive indefinitely within outer space unprotected. He also required virtually no food, water, or oxygen while in possession of the Power Gem. However, while he still doesn't need nearly as much sustenance as a normal human, he needs more than previously required due to the loss of the Power Gem. *'Cosmic Energy:' Drax could project powerful blasts of concussive cosmic energy from his hands, though the precise limit of the energy blasts aren't known, though they could shatter large meteors. *'Telepathy:' Drax could communicate telepathically, and he battled Thanos in a telepathic fight called a Time-Mind Sync-War. | Abilities = Drax is a more than proficient combatant, this was especially true in his original and more powerful incarnation. In Guardians of the Galaxy #5, Drax is said to have mastered the alien martial art form called "Dwi Theet". He uses this to defeat Impact, a master in six different martial arts, with ease. In his normal life Arthur Douglas was skilled in playing the saxophone. | Strength = Can lift/press about 50 tons. | Weaknesses = In his current form, Drax's superhuman physical attributes are much lower than in his earlier incarnations, particularly his strength. He also no longer possesses all of his former abilities, such as being able to fly and project cosmic blasts. While his previous incarnation was more powerful, he was also far less intelligent and could be more easily manipulated. | Equipment = * Knives: Drax currently carries a pair of knives made from unknown materials. * Power Gem: As a member of the Infinity Watch, Drax wielded the Power Gem. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Drax }} Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Regeneration Category:Invulnerability Category:Martial Arts Category:United Front members Category:Killed by Paibok Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Musicians Category:Killed by Thanos Category:Douglas Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Weapons Expert